The Gundam Pilots In Middle Earth
by The Elven Archer of Rivendell
Summary: The gundam boys are transported to middle earth and have to help the fellowship. but will they fall in love and not go back? join the Pilots and find out!
1. Chapter 1: the Intoductions

The Lord of the Rings,  
THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING.  
Crossover with gundam wing  
Warnings: Au, occness and drama Authors' notes: I've watched the fellowship about twelve times and I can't get the idea OUT OF MY MIND THAT THERE Should BE a GUNDAM WING SIDE TO IT!  
So, here goes nothing!  
I own nothing in this fic !

"The world has changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the Earth. I smell it in the air. Much that was once, is lost. For none now live to remember it.

"It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves. Immortal, wisest and fairest of all beings. Seven, to the Dwarf lords. Grate miners and craftsmen of the mountain halls. And nine. Nine rings were gifted to the race of men, who most of all ... Desired power.

"But were all of them, deceived. For another ring was made. In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord Sauron, forged, in secret, a master Ring. To control all others, and into this ring he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life. One ring to rule them all.

"One by one the free lands of Middle-Earth fell to the power of the Ring. But there were some who resisted. In a last alliance of Men and Elves, marched against the Army's of Mordor. And on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle-Earth. Victory was near, but the power of the ring could not be undone.

"It was in this moment, which all hope had faded, that Isildor, son of the king took up his father's sword. Sauron, the enemy of Middle-Earth was defeated. The ring past to Isildor, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever, but the Harts of men are easily corrupted. But the Ring of Power, has a will of its own. It betrayed Isildor to his death. History became legend, Legend became myth, and for two and a half thousand years, the ring passed out of all knowledge. And some things that should not have been forgotten, were lost. Until chance came it ensnared a new barrier.

"My precious."

"The Ring came to the creature Gollem, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there, it consumed him. For five hundred years it poisoned his mind. Bringing him unnatural long life.

"It came to me. My own. My love. My own. My . . . Precious."

"Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear. And the ring perceived that its time had come. It abandoned Gollem. But something happened that the ring did not intend. It was picked up by the unlikely creature imaginable.

"What's this? A ring."

"A hobbit. Bilbo Bagins of the Shire."

"Lost! My precious is lost!"

"For soon comes a time for when hobbits will shape the fortunes of all."

Sixty years later . . . . . The Shire.

There was some excite ment on that particular day in the Shire. Not only did Bilbo have his party, but also there were also five uninvited guests . . . . ..

"But Heero why can't we have the food?" Complained Duo Maxwell. He was a gundam pilot. Well, ex-pilot really, since the gundams were blown up in the eves battle. The pilots found them selves in the Middle Ages where everything was different. There were midgets that were called hobbits and they were all over the place. The five of them were by a tree watching the festivities that unfolded and the disappearance of Bilbo. They themselves were tall and willowy with longer hair than they had before they fell asleep that night and they either had blue or green eyes and their eyesight and hearing were better than before.

"Look we have to go to Bilbo's place to find any other clues to find him or where he went to." Heero said and the others agreed to help search. When they were near the window of the hobbit hole, they could hear two people talking.

"But he was destroyed, Sauron was destroyed." Said one voice.

"No he wasn't, his life force is bound to the ring, and the ring survived. He's seeking it, seeking it; all his will is bent on it. He is coming for the ring," said another.

"Alright, we'll put it away. We'll never speak of it again. No one knows its here, do they?" the voice paused as if pondering over the most recent thought. "Do they Gandalf?"

"There was one other who knew Bilbo had the ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollem. But the enemy got him first. I don't know long they tortured him, but amongst the endless babble they discerned two words, Shire! Bagins!"

"Shire? Bagins? Why that would lead them hear!" said the other voice. "Take it!"

"No."

"Take it Gandalf!"

"No Frodo."

"You must take it!"

"You cannot offer me this ring!"

"I'm giving it to you!"

"Don't tempt me Frodo! I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe. You must under stand, I would use it with a desire to do good, but through me, it would wield a power too great and powerful to imagine."

"What must I do?" asked Frodo.

"You must leave and leave quickly."

"Where? Where must I go?"

"Make for the village of Bree. At the inn of the Prancing Pony."

"And the ring will be safe there?"

"I don't know Frodo, I don't have any answers for you. I must see the head of my order. He is very wise; he will know what to do. Travel only in day light and keep off the road."

"I can cut across country easily enough."

"My dear Frodo, hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all their ways in a month and after a hundred years, they can still surprise you."

Duo chouse that moment to laugh out loud. Gandalf heard them and went out side to see what was going on. "I should have known you five would be here. Duo you have the most stupid sense of humor ever," Gandalf said as he evaluated the pilots. They were gapping at him like he was a genius.

"How did you know my name?" Asked Duo and received a curious gaze from the other person from the window.

"You might not want to hear the answer. Gandalf knows quite a lot and will tell you so."

"Thank you Frodo, and I'm the one that summoned you here. Your mission is to pretect the Ring Barer at all costs and make sure he dose not fall in to enemy hands. When you get to a turning point follow Aragorn. Come in and have some food while we wait for another member to arrive."

With the mention of food, Duo sprang to his feet and sprinted inside ducking the low entrance and Heading straight for the kitchen. The other pilots followed and found them selves face to face with Frodo Baggens and a very well placed meal for five people. Then Frodo and Gandalf went back into the living room to discuss the path they would take.

Then they heard a startled cry from outside and heard Gandalf yelling. "Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee! Have you been eves dropping?"

"I haven't been dropping no eves sir, honest! I was just cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me."

"A little late for cutting the verge don't you think?"

"I heard raised voices."

"What did you hear? Speak!"

"N-n-n-nothing important, that is I heard a great deal of a dark lord and the end of the world, but please Mr. Gandalf sir, don't turn me into any thing . . . unnatural," said Samwise Gamgee.

"No I've thought of a better use for you." Said Gandalf.

The rest of the night was spent planning and provisioning. The fallowing morning, they were up before dawn and out fitted in the cloths of the era. Heero was wearing a dark green tunic with leather breaches, and boots. Duo was wearing a dark blue tunic with black braches and leather boots. Trowa was wearing a green tunic and blue breeches and boots. Quetra was wearing a white tunic with brown breaches and boots. Wufei was wearing an undyed tunic and breeches and boots. They all carried walking staffs and were off with the hobbits and Gandalf.

"Be careful, the enemy has many spies in his servus. Birds and beasts," Gandalf said and addressed Frodo. "Is it safe?" he asked. Frodo put a hand over his breast pocket. "Good. Never put it on for the servants of the enemy will be drawn to it. Remember the ring wants to be found." Gandalf said and then mounted his horse and rode off to find the Head of his order.

The hobbits and discised humans headed off toward Rivendell. Toward what, they had no idea.

So should they meet up with Pippin and merry or not? Please let me know! My Email is so please let me know what you think and I need suggestions!


	2. chapter 2: The Juorney To The Prancing

The Lord of the Rings,  
THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING.  
Crossover with gundam wing  
Warnings: Au, occness and drama and some stupid humor Authors' notes: I've watched the fellowship about twelve times and I can't get the idea OUT OF MY MIND THAT THERE Should BE a GUNDAM WING SIDE TO IT!!  
So, here goes nothing!  
I own nothing in this fic !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you to my wonderful reviewers and need help with the prank sections!!!!! Please let me know!!! My Email is Jessicabond0500@netscape.net so please let me know what you think and I need suggestions!!!!!  
  
"Is it safe?" asked Gandalf.  
  
Frodo placed his hand over his breast pocket.  
  
"Good. Never put it on for the servants of the dark lord will be drawn to its power. All ways remember Frodo, the ring wants to be found." And with that Gandalf mounted his steed and raced toward the head of his order, leaving the two hobbits and the five ex-pilots to travel toward Rivendell. Towards what, they didn't know.  
  
They traveled all day and the rest of the following two days. The pilots often went ahead and left one of their number to guard the hobbits. When they were at the edge of a field Sam had stopped suddenly.  
  
"This is it," he said.  
  
Looking back the five pilots were curious to what he was talking about.  
  
"What's it?" Frodo asked him.  
  
"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest from home I've ever been."  
  
"Come on Sam," Frodo said as he and Sam walked in to the next field. "Remember what Bilbo used to say? 'It's a dangerous world out there, Frodo Bagins, stepping out your door, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no telling where you might be swept off to,'" said Frodo and led them to a small place at the base of a tree and the pilots took first watch. They had a good meal of stew and bread.  
  
The next day, they were heading into what Frodo said was Farmer Maggot's crop. They were just coming out of the cornfields, when Sam cam out with Duo and Quetra.  
  
"Where do you think they are?" asked Quetra.  
  
"Their probably up head with Heero and the others," said Duo.  
  
Sam at this point was worried that something had happened. "Frodo?" he called up a head. When there was no answer, he called again. "Mr.Frodo?" again when there was no answer, he called while running ahead, "Mr.Frodo? Frodo! Frodo!" he said. When he saw Frodo with the others, he stopped running and relaxed. "I thought I lost you," he said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Its just something that Gandalf said,"  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
" 'Don't you loose him, Samwise Gamgee,' and I don't mean to,"  
  
"Sam we're still in the Shire, what could possibly happen?" Frodo laughed, but just then, two figures jumped out of the field in front of them and landed on top of Frodo and Sam.  
  
"Frodo? Marry! Its Frodo Baggins!" yelled one of the other hobbits that were laying on Frodo. The pilots of course were very confused by this action and Heero points his staff at the unexpected visitors head.  
  
"Who are you and why are you here?" He said in a low and deadly voice.  
  
"Heero don't even think about it!" Frodo said alarmed, "He's my second cousin and his cousin."  
  
Heero looked even more confused as a perfect soldier could look.  
  
"Who are?" asked Duo.  
  
"Merriadock Brandybuck and Perrigrin Took. AKA Merry and Pippin." Said Frodo, annoyed that he saw heads of lettuce and carrots in their hands.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Sam and Trowa said at the same time.  
  
"Hold these." Said Merry as he shoved the supplies into Duo and Sam's arms and looked up when they heard the voice of Farmer Maggot. They then ran into the previous crop and left Duo and Sam standing with the food that was forced in their arms. Realizing this they dropped the vegetables and ran after the others.  
  
"I don't know why he's so upset!" Merry said over his shoulder to the others. "It was only a couple of cabbages!"  
  
"And some carrots. Oh, and those three bags of potato's that we lifted last week."  
  
"Yes, Pippin. My point is that he's clearly over reacting!!!!! Run!" said Merry. They did not notice that they were heading toward a steep hill. All the people stopped close to the edge and looked down to where the bottom could be seen. Then the two remaining people ran smack into them. They rolled down the hill and landed in an undignified heap in the road, with the pilots on the bottom.  
  
"That was close," Pippin said as he stared into a pile of dung.  
  
"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took," said Sam as he sat up.  
  
"What? That? That was a short cut," Merry said.  
  
"A short cut to what?" Asked Sam and the pilots at the same time.  
  
"Mushrooms!" said Pippin, as he spied a growth of Mushrooms. The rest of the hobbits trampled, literally over Pippin to get the favorite fungi and food of all hobbits.  
  
Frodo on the other hand, stood and surveyed the road and the pilots looked at him curiously.  
  
"What do you sense?" Wufei said as he too felt great evil approaching from the direction that Frodo stared.  
  
"I think that we should get off the road," he stated very urgently.  
  
The hobbits stayed where they were apparently not hearing Frodo. The pilots how ever, immediately started to scout out a safe place that was hidden from view. They found tree roots that shaped out a hollow and signaled to Frodo that they found a place to hide.  
  
The wind blew the leaves angrily and Frodo panicked. "Get off the road! Quick!" This time the hobbits listened and followed him to where the pilots found the hiding place. The pilots and Frodo sat in silence while the other hobbits discussed the dividing of the mushrooms.  
  
The birds and the sounds of the forest went silent.  
  
The pilots who were not quite used to this time were expecting a mobile suite carrier. How ever the thing that approached was a dark rider who wore black and road a horse that was badly treated.  
  
The rider dismounted causing the hobbits to shut up and still. The being seemed to sniff the air for something and the worms and spiders wanted to get away from the thing. Heero noticed that Frodo had the ring and was fighting to stop from putting it on. Heero taped Frodo on the shoulder and stopped him just in time. Sam threw the sac of mushrooms on the other side of the tree and the rider was distracted by the sound. The pilots pulled the hobbits out into the woods and stopped when they were far from the tree.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Pippin when they stopped. Frodo looked at the ring that was in his hand.  
  
Later that evening, the pilots and the hobbits were going through the woods and stopped every now and then stopping to check if the coast was clear.  
  
"Anything?" asked Merry.  
  
"Nothing, answered Heero in his monotone voice.  
  
"What's going on?" Pippin asked again.  
  
"That Black Rider was looking for something, or someone. Frodo?" asked Merry and stepped beside Frodo waiting for an answer.  
  
"We're leaving the shire. Sam and I must get to Bree," Frodo answered.  
  
"Right," Merry said apparently thinking. "Bulckbarry Ferry. Follow me," he said and started to lead them to the ferry.  
  
They started to go to the ferry but a dark rider had cut them off and luckily they were able to escape and was able to get to the dock and ably to get the ferry untied. Unfortunately, Frodo was stopped a little longer and wasn't able to get on the ferry until it was about a yard away from the dock. The rider was chasing was Frodo and stooped at the end of the dock.  
  
"How far to the nearest crossing?" asked Frodo as he caught his breath.  
  
"Bradywine Bridge Twenty miles." Said Merry as he paddled to raft.  
  
At the forest that led on to the road to the village of Bree, there stood four hobbits and five elves stood in the rain as they checked to see if the coast was clear to cross.  
  
"Come on," Frodo said as they ran to they ran to the gate. As he knocked at the door, the pilots took positions around the hobbits and waited.  
  
"What do you want?" asked the old gatekeeper, through a peephole.  
  
"We're heading for the Prancing Pony," Frodo said. The gatekeeper shut the peephole and opened a door.  
  
"Hobbits! Four of 'em and five men! What business brings you to Bree?"  
  
"We wish to stay at the inn. Our Business is our own," Frodo answered.  
  
"All right young sirs, I ment no offence. It's my business to ask questions after dark. Theirs talk about strange folk abroad, can't be too careful, you know," the gatekeeper said and closed the door after them.  
  
The nine of them went up the road to the inn and got inside after avoiding men and carts.  
  
Once inside the inn, they were greeted to a warm atmosphere and the smell of good food.  
  
"Excuse me!" Frodo said uncertainty.  
  
An older man looked over the counter at the hobbits and the teens. "Good evening, masters, we have some nice hobbit sized rooms and some regular ones too, Mr. uhh?"  
  
"Underhill. My names Underhill," Frodo said Quickly as he spoke to the innkeeper.  
  
"Underhill. Yes," replied the innkeeper.  
  
"We're looking for Gandalf the Gray, can you tell him that we arrived?" asked Frodo.  
  
"Gandalf? Gandalf? Oh yes. Elderly chap, big gray beard, pointed hat." The keeper said and Frodo nodded. "Not seen him for six months."  
  
Frowning at this, Frodo turned to the other eight people there.  
  
"What so we do now?" asked Sam.  
  
"We'll wait for him. Lets get a table and some rooms," suggested Quetra.  
  
"Good idea." Agreed the hobbits and the others just nodded. Heero was doing an exit scan just incase. Duo seemed to be longing for the food that was being served. Trowa was trying to fond a seat for all of them. Quetra was signing the Guest book with the other hobbits. Wufei was just staring into the fire.  
  
A while later, they were all sitting by the fire and watching the sense around them. Marry came back with a full to the brim pint of beer.  
  
"What's that?" asked Pippin.  
  
"This my friend, is a pint," said merry  
  
"They come in pints?" the only answer that was positive was a grunt from Merry. "I'm getting one!"  
  
"You've had a whole half already!" Sam yelled after him.  
  
"Don't worry about him. I'm sure he can handle him self," Quetra said who was trying to lighten the mood. The other pilots said nothing but kept an eye out for the wizard. Then it was Duo who ever noticed that there was a man in the corner that had kept staring at them for the entire while they were there and looked over from time to time. It was quite annoying and tried to over look it but they would look over to where the man sat. He was smoking his pipe while he watched them. Heero noticed that Frodo was struggling with something. Then they heard Pippin at the counter.  
  
"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins. Frodo Baggins." At this, every one started to think quickly. Frodo ran up to Pippin, who was telling them how he knew Frodo, and pulled him back. Unfortunately, Frodo slipped on some ones foot and fell backward onto the floor, sending the Ring from his grasp. Every thing seemed to go in slow motion. The Ring was slowly going around his finger and then Frodo disappeared!  
  
Well hope you liked this chapter! Please let me know if you want Heero to do something to Strider at this point! And I need help with the pranks. My editor came up with a couple of good ones, but I need to know what should happen with the training of weapons in Rivendell. Need Ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Elvin Archer 


	3. Chapter three: Rivendell

The Lord of the Rings,  
THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING.  
Crossover with gundam wing  
Warnings: Au, occness and drama and some stupid humor Authors' notes: I've watched the fellowship about twelve times and I can't get the idea OUT OF MY MIND THAT THERE Should BE a GUNDAM WING SIDE TO IT!!  
So, here goes nothing!  
I own nothing in this fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you to my wonderful reviewers and I need help with the fighting and weapons as well as the pranks sections!!!!! Please let me know!!! My Email is Jessicabond0500@netscape.net so please let me know what you think and I need suggestions!!!!!  
  
Last Episode:  
  
The other pilots said nothing but kept an eye out for the wizard. Then it was Duo who ever noticed that there was a man in the corner that had kept staring at them for the entire while they were there and looked over from time to time. It was quite annoying and tried to over look it but they would look over to where the man sat. He was smoking his pipe while he watched them. Heero noticed that Frodo was struggling with something. Then they heard Pippin at the counter.  
  
"Baggins? Sure I know a Baggins. Frodo Baggins." At this, every one started to think quickly. Frodo ran up to Pippin, who was telling them how he knew Frodo, and pulled him back. Unfortunately, Frodo slipped on some ones foot and fell backward onto the floor, sending the Ring from his grasp. Every thing seemed to go in slow motion. The Ring was slowly going around his finger and then Frodo disappeared!  
  
Chapter 3: Rivendale  
  
The pilots looked on in shock. They could not believe that this had happened! The ring had a Cloaking device when put on!? This was just great!!!!  
  
A few minutes past and they saw the man that had been watching them go over to one of the tables and pick up someone that looked an awful lot like Frodo. This was not good.  
  
The man had just taken Frodo up the stairs and into a room. Thankfully, Duo was right behind them and slipped in behind them, just as the door closed. Thankful for grabbing a knife from the table before he left, he quietly advanced on the man who had his back to him.  
  
"What do you want?" Frodo asked the man, motioning for Duo to stay put until necessary.  
  
"A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry," he said going to the window.  
  
"I carry nothing." Frodo said.  
  
"Indeed. I can avoid being seen if I wish," he said putting out candles with his fingers. "But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift," he said throwing back the hood.  
  
Duo remembered that he was called "Strider".  
  
"Who are you?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Are you frightened?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes," was the hesitant reply.  
  
"Not nearly frightened enough, I know what hunts you."  
  
It was that moment that Duo decided to help Frodo out. He quietly slipped up to strider. Before he knew what had happened, Strider had him in a headlock, with a dagger pressed to Duo's through.  
  
"Who are you?" the man asked in a deadly voice.  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell, a friend of Frodo's!" Duo gasped, struggling for air.  
  
"Is he telling the truth?" asked Strider.  
  
"Yes he is," said Frodo. Strider released him from the grasp.  
  
Duo walked over to where Frodo stood. "How did you hear me?"  
  
"I grew up among quieter beings," Strider said as he heard the others come up the stairs, drawing his sword.  
  
"Let him go or I'll have you long shanks!" yelled Sam, raising his fists. Behind him were the other four pilots and the other two hobbits.  
  
"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit," Strider said as he replaced his sword in its scabbard. "But that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the Wizard, Frodo. They are coming."  
  
"Who are coming?" asked Wufei, slightly nervous.  
  
"The black riders," replied Strider.  
  
"Then we shall kill them," Heero said as he walked back to the entrance the room.  
  
"You can not kill them with swords! You cannot kill them until the ring is destroyed," said Strider.  
  
"Then what do you suggest that we do?" asked Wufei.  
  
"You'll hide in my room. Theirs enough room for all," said Strider.  
  
"All right," said Heero. "But, if theirs any trouble with this plan, you'll have a lot to answer to."  
  
"You have my word that this will not fail," Strider said.  
  
A little while later, when they were in Striders room, safe for the time being. Then around about ten to midnight, there was a loud screeching coming from the room that the pilots and the hobbits were staying.  
  
"What are they?" asked Frodo when everyone was awake and listening.  
  
"They are the Nazgul, Ring Wraiths. They were once kings, great kings of men. Until Sauron the deceiver gave them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them with out question, one by one, falling into darkness. Now, they are slaves to his will," Strider said sadly.  
  
Later that day, they were following Strider to a place known as "Rivendell." Which sounded very familiar to Wufei, but he couldn't remember why.  
  
Sam had said something about a being called an Elf. And that sparked the knowledge that Wufei had thought he lost. "Yuy, I kneed to talk with you, in privet."  
  
"Fine, what is it?"  
  
"There was a trilogy that was written in the early twentieth century called the Lord of the Rings.." And so the gundam boys got briefed on what they were dealing with and what was supposed to happen.  
  
"Then if there was only supposed to be nine companions, why are we here?" asked Quetra.  
  
The others had no idea. They continued to walk until they stopped for about five minutes and started a meal called second breakfast.  
  
Duo was very happy about this, for he had not eaten since they had started out that morning, and gladly helped set up camp.  
  
Aragorn tuned when he noticed that was he not being followed. "Gentlemen, we do not stop 'till night fall," he said gently.  
  
"But what about Breakfast?" asked Pippin, with an apprising look from duo witch bordered on dislike, toward Strider.  
  
"You've already had it," he said confused.  
  
"We've had one, yes, but what about second breakfast?" asked Pippin.  
  
Strider just turned around with a small shake of his head.  
  
"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip, and Duo looks about ready to kill him." Said Merry.  
  
Indeed Duo was planning his death in most gruesome ways, but was brought out of his revelations when something hit his head. Looking at Heero and the others, they were all around him, each holding a peach. "Where'd you get those?" he asked.  
  
They pointed to Strider, who was holding one out to him. Then he picked up some snow and rolled it in to a ball. Then he pulled it back and let Duo have it!  
  
"What-?" was the only sound before the fight stared and was finished about fifteen minutes after with the human vs. hobbit snow fight.  
  
"Come we must get to Rivendell with all speed," said Strider. As packed up and continued on their way.  
  
A day later, they were at weather top and stopped there for the night. The hobbits and the pilots were given weapons that strider said were from them.  
  
"Theis are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around." said Strider and walked off, with the pilots in tow. Frodo went to get some rest while the others started a fire to cook something.  
  
"So what do you want?" asked Quetra and the other pilots nodded their agreement.  
  
"I merely wanted to see you wield a sword and fight with one," Strider said and pulled out five more blades, and handed them to the pilots. "Now I want you to fight me each in turn. This will be the first of many lessons," he said.  
  
Heero went first. He attacked low and fast. Strider didn't have to block all the blows that Heero aimed at him, because of the quickness and speed of the fight. They came to a stalemate after about fifteen minutes of trading blows and blocking.  
  
Duo was next and did just as well as Heero. Then the others went in turn, Trowa, Quetra, and Wufei. They each practiced against Strider for about fifteen minutes.  
  
"Do you smell something?" asked Duo sniffing the air.  
  
"Yes, we'd better get back to the hobbits," replied Strider.  
  
They rushed back to the campsite and found a hurriedly put out fire and found that one of the logs still had a small fire on it. Strider quickly grabbed it and made way for the top of the watchtower after hearing a scream of pain and Sam's shout.  
  
They rushed up to the flat ridge and drove the dark ones of with the help of Strider.  
  
"Strider!" yelled Sam from Frodo's side.  
  
"He's been stabbed with a morgul blade," said Strider as the blade dissolved, leaving only the hilt. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs elvish medicine," he said and picked up Frodo who had a wound on his right shoulder.  
  
"We're six days from Rivendell! We'll never make it," said Sam.  
  
Frodo was not doing well when they stopped beneath the statues of the trolls of Bilbo's story for a rest and to look at Frodo's wound.  
  
"He's going cold!" Sam exclaimed.  
  
"Sam, do you know the athelas plant?" asked Strider.  
  
"Athelas?"  
  
"Kingsfoil,"  
  
"Kingsfoil, Ah yes it's a weed,"  
  
"It may help to slow the poison. Go," said Strider handing the torch to Sam.  
  
Strider went with Sam to look for the plant, while the pilots who talked to merry and pippin, until a bright light shone through the gloom that surrounded the group that was watching Frodo.  
  
In the center of the light was a lady that did not look older than twenty. She had long brown hair and blue eyes, while wearing a white dress. "Frodo," was the only understandable word that the lady said to Frodo.  
  
Aragorn showed up after that and placed some athelas on to Frodo's shoulder, over the wound. "He's fading, he's not going to last. We must get him to my father," she said as Aragorn lifted him up on to the horse that had come to the edge of the fire.  
  
The two of them spoke in the same langue that was spoken to Frodo. The lady mounted the horse that was here ride and road off with Frodo.  
  
"What are you doing?! Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam asked the ranger.  
  
"Let's head out. Well be there by daybreak," said Strider. So they headed out to Rivendell. It was later in the day when they were showed the tops of the roofs of the eternal house of Elrond.  
  
The gundam pilots could not believe their eyes at the scene in front of them they were in the most beautiful place that they had ever seen! Even for Quetra, who had found some of the most beautiful places on earth, stood in awe of the beauty of the buildings.  
  
Duo did a quick calculation of the buildings. They were at least 100,000 years old! And they were in the middle of it. He could not consider the idea that they were in the past helping in a soon to be quest to save a medieval world that they knew nothing about.  
  
The other three were impassive about the entire site. Although, Heero could see that they were in the place of royalty and did not wish to bring the wrath of the ruler on them.  
  
"Hail friends of the lord Elrond. His lordship sends you a summons to his hall," said a person that was in front of them. He had a white shirt on and leather breaches. His eyes were a steel gray and his hair was a dark brown that bordered on black.  
  
"Tell him that I will be there shortly with guest, Elleher," Said strider.  
  
And that my friends, is the end of that chapter. Please review, I will not add anything until I get at least six more reviews. 


	4. Invitaion to the consil

The Lord of the Rings,  
THE FELLOWSHIP OF THE RING.  
Crossover with gundam wing  
Warnings: Au, occness and drama and some stupid humor Authors' notes: I've watched the fellowship about twelve times and I can't get the idea OUT OF MY MIND THAT THERE Should BE a GUNDAM WING SIDE TO IT!!  
So, here goes nothing!  
I own nothing in this fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Last Episode:  
  
The gundam pilots could not believe their eyes at the scene in front of them they were in the most beautiful place that they had ever seen! Even for Quetra, who had found some of the most beautiful places on earth, stood in awe of the beauty of the buildings.  
  
Duo did a quick calculation of the buildings. They were at least 100,000 years old! And they were in the middle of it. He could not consider the idea that they were in the past helping in a soon to be quest to save a medieval world that they knew nothing about.  
  
The other three were impassive about the entire site. Although, Heero could see that they were in the place of royalty and did not wish to bring the wrath of the ruler on them.  
  
"Hail friends of the lord Elrond. His lordship sends you a summons to his hall," said a person that was in front of them. He had a white shirt on and leather breaches. His eyes were a steel gray and his hair was a dark brown that bordered on black.  
  
"Tell him that I will be there shortly with guest, Ellehir," Said strider.  
  
This person was the most unlikely one that he had seen in years, as long that Heero was alive! First he takes them into the woods and then he takes them to for all they knew an army base. Though they knew that they were in an elvish palace, they still wanted to go check it out. They thought that they would ask Elrond if each of them in turn could go on patrols of Rivendell, of course that would have to wait until they were settled. This left the boys with excess time and an excuse to look around the palace.  
  
Wufei was busy in the library one day while the others were exploring Rivendell. There were many books that would satisfy his scholar mind for all the knowledge that was available to him. This particular knowledge quest had brought him to the Healing Houses one afternoon, after reading a book on the different herbs of the time. He had found his way there by asking where to see Frodo. He interviewed many elves on what type of herbs would be useful on wounds and if he could get some samples to study. Among those he interviewed, was a very nice and pretty elf-maiden that reminded him of someone he could not remember.  
  
He spent many hours with her and was often late for meetings that the pilots would set time limits for. One night after supper, the pilots- minus Wufei- held meetings concerning how to return home and when should they do this.  
  
Wufei entered the room right after Heero had spoken these words. To every ones surprise; he walked right passed them and continued to the balcony; witch was something that they were curious about.  
  
When Wufei turned back to the interior of the room, the pilots saw that he had a far away look in his eyes.  
  
Amazingly, every one was silent, even Duo [if that is even possible ;)], and just noticed that the others were there.  
  
"When did you guys get here?" he asked.  
  
"We've been here for at least an hour. You're late." Heero said in a very amused tone witch was not normal for him. It seems that they all have changed somewhat. Apparently for the better. "Come and sit down, we need to talk about something,"  
  
"What about?" asked Wufei. "Has OZ or another group found this place?" he asked.  
  
"No, it's about how to return home."  
  
"Oh," said a relived and slightly embarrassed Wufei.  
  
"Elrond asked us weather or not we would return to our lands. I don't think that it is possible. Should we eventually find a way back should we take it, or stay here?" Heero said evenly and smoothly. "What you should decide is yours and yours alone. Whatever you deicide I will support you."  
  
None of the pilots said anything. Heero took that as a sign that they all wanted to stay. He couldn't really blame them. Now on to more pressing matters.  
  
"Elrond has asked us to take part in a special counsel meeting about the Ring barrier," his voice was the commanding tones again. "What do you suppose we do? Help or stay behind?" asked Heero.  
  
"Gandalf said to go with Strider. So I guess that means that we go to the counsel meeting," said Duo and it was settled. They would go to the meeting.  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. It has been so hectic and all I really haven't had mush time to type it. And need info on what kinds of weapons the pilots have!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
